My I Bring Pain
by pikeman900
Summary: HHr pairings Harry has a fit over Sirius's death and when knocked out to restrain him he awakes up with a voice and trys to take something back.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters I just own any places I but them in.

Authors note: many of you might remember my other work posted here, I no even I though it sucked when I read it again so I promise this work will be much better and please R&R I need your impute or else my stories will continue to suck.

* * *

A plot to do a dirty deed.

It had been little over a month now after Sirius supposable went though the Veil of Death. They were wrong however oh he did go though the Veil but when it was named it was named wrong. The Veil was not one of death but one that lead anyone unfortunate enough to pass though is to limbo where the person is either living nor dead but in suspended animation with free reign. The people there are for the most part stuck there for good but not Sirius he was one who had to wait the "rebirthing" process where he waits until his time has come to return to earth and to his loved ones.

"Well I already know where I am, being here before helps, might as well get comfy. I wonder how's Harry taking this" he though knowing that the poor kid would be blaming himself.

Meanwhile at 12 grimwald place...

"NOOOOOOO, I'm going to kill her!" Harry shouted ripping though room after room, tears falling on red puffy cheeks. He had gone on like this for almost an hour with Hermione and Ron trying to calm him down, failing horrablly.

"NO mate listen to reason just let it out with out killing anything and try to calm down." Ron yelled to a very distruaght Harry

"Harry please stop your only hurting yourself." Hermione whimpered as Harry's temper went even harder towards them this time.

"Only hurting myself only hurting myself what about you Hermione you could have been killed, you to Ron. But instead it was my godfather my only connection to my parents that died, and now I have nothing, nothing at all, nothing but a few pictures and memories, you, you just don't understand, I'll never stop I'll kill her and every fuckin..." Harry never finished because of a stunner spell from behind. Hermione and Ron spun around and saw a pale tear stianted Remus holding up a wand where Harry was before falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Hermione, Ron," nodding at each of them is turn. " but I'm afraid that if he wakes and finds out that I'm the one that knocked him out that he'll kill me and anyone else foolish enough to get in his way." and with that Remus broke down again this time not just for Sirius but for what he had to do to stop Harry's rampage. When Hermione and Ron finally snapped out of their stupor they tried to comfort each other as best they could while putting binding charms on Harry and putting him is a spare room.

* * *

In the office of the Headmaster at Hogwarts

"Oh dear this won't do at, looks like our young Harry has finally burst with grief and went on a rampage of HQ." Dumbledore mused, it was to be espected that Harry would do this and yet he did nothing to stop it from happening. After all it was only a day or two at the most scence HIS death and Harry was bound to want his revenge.

"Headmaster their here,"

"Come in."

"Ah, old friend it has been to long,"

"That it has, and how is your son I haven't seen him since he was a small child."

"He has grown quiet a bit Albus why only last year he went to his training place and hasn't returned, but I sense that this is more than a social call old friend what is troubling you."

"Have you heard of a Harry Potter..."

Harry woke with a monster of a headache wondering who or what hit him"

"Harry now don't get angry," said a voice that Harry reconised.

'How are not going to get angry you were just knocked out by someone." said a voice inside Harry's head. Ignoring the voice as a after affect of being unconsiec

"Remus why does my head hurt and where am I."

"Harry you kind of flipped at Hermione and Ron for Sirius's death..." then it all came back to him the Sirius's death, his fit with his friends, then his threat.

' 'course this means you have to turn around and kill anyone that steps in your way,"

'But why I must get revenge yes but kill anyone what if SHE gets in the way then what.' Harry-inside his own head.

'She wont because she'll join us'

'But how what if she says no.'

'All in due time now pay attention.'

evedently Remus had finished and was waiting for Harry's answer. "I'm.. I'm so sorry Remus it was all my fault," Harry said with some fake tears. Remus seemed reluctant at first then undid the spells. No sooner were the spells off that Harry leaped out of bed and started to pace.

" I need to find out more." He stated

' More what," said the Voice leading Harry into the Darkness so it can take control.

"I need to know more spells to expanded my power."

'Yes but to do this we need the help of a very bright witch, Hermione perhaps,'

"Yes but what if she says no" whined the real Harry

'Persaud her,'

"How," whined Harry

'Use a potion, a certain Master Potion will do fine for our needs, we'll put it in her drink for it is undetectable.'(yes I made up the potion so cool it)

"Yes, yes then we's slip it in the other Order Members drinks as well," Harry put in as an after thought

'Very good your already starting to think like me now to get the ingredients.'

After watching Harry for a few minutes and became very worried and ran to tell Dumbledore. " after that then what friend,"

'We go to Voldemort's lair and take control of the one that feeds and cares for him slipping the potion in his drink'

"Yes, yes then when we own the Order and Voldemort's forces we will take on the Ministry Maw ah ah ah ah" Harry's laugh held so much evil in it, it shook the house and everyone inside it soul.

Some where in the heart of the American Jungles Voldemort shivered held his head,

"Harry has grown very evil very fast and is plotting my death," Voldemort cried out and shook even more. Everyone that was around him that heard him shook with fear and whispers of joining Harry had already begun.

* * *

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore!"

At the sound of his name Dumbledore jumped up off his seat and ran to the door.

" what is it Remus," Dumbledore said noticing the look of fear and worry on his old students face.

"It's Harry he.. I mean think he's gone mad with grief, just before I left the entire house shook and I felt as if I was shook to my soul it scared me to hell."

"That's impossible," Dumbledore said with awe

"What happened to lead up to this," Dumbledore demanded

"Well Harry had a fit..." and so Remus went in to the details and ended with what he had just told Albus.

"Well this is very strange I must 'prob' farther."

"But Albus what if he's more powerful then you and tries to..." Remus trailed off fearingthe out come of such a occurrence.

"That is why the Order will be there." stared a fearful Dumbledore, 'funny really I haven't been this afraid since my duel with Grinwald.'

* * *

Back at Grimwald Place

"Harry what did you want to ask me," Asked a very nervous Hermione, Harry had been acting very strange since his fit and she was worried.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my first in command and together we would rule the wizard world."

"Harry are you feeling all right, you've been acting very strange." Hermione asked trying to get his temperature.

Realizing he would have to use his potion he quickly went into the kitchen yelling back that he was making some tea. A couple of minutes later Harry came back with a tray of cookies and tea.

"Harry this tea is good how did you make it. Harry...Harry." But Harry wasn't listening he had his eyes closed and was muttering something. All of a sudden Hermione started to get a headache over her right eye and the pain started to spread though out her body slowly after a few painful moments Hermione's world went pitch black.

'Hello Hermione how do you feel," asked the Voice inside Harry's head, he would be connect to everyone's mind if they drank the potion.

'Who is it and where am I' asked a very angry and scared Hermione

'This is Harry, well if you want to get techeical I'm the voice of Harry his 'Subconcanse' if you will. And to answer where you are your in deep sleep, well at least your mind is, but you body is under my control.'

'How I didn't take any potions or was hit with any spell.' Hermione said it in her I-know-it-all tone

'Well did you drink the tea harry gave you,'

'Yes but how does that matter.' She said

'Well for the brightest witch of your age you sure are dim.'

'I still don't... Harry slipped a potion in my tea.'

'Light dawns on marble head.'

'But why would he do such a thing,' Hermione asked on the brink of tears

'Simply put I was sick and tried of being pushed in to the shadows waiting to unlease hell on Harry's enemy. And now I will take over the Order, then take over Voldemort and then march an assult on the Ministry Of Magic to rule the know World both Wizards and muggle worlds. And you wanna know the best part, your going to help me wether you like it or not ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.'

'What have you done Harry what have you done." Hermione shook crying

"Is it done."

'Yes it is done, and for now on call me Bob I like the name.'

"Yes Bob has it's certain traits, but on to more pressing matters how are we going to get all the Order members with one stroke of the hand."

'We'll call a meeting...' said Bob with a hint of glee.


End file.
